In electronic devices, to establish an electrical connection between two cables, the two cables are generally connected to a plug connector and a socket connector, respectively. The electrical connection of two cables is accomplished by the mutual mating between the plug connector and the socket connector.
Both the conventional plug connector and the socket connector include a housing and connection terminals mounted inside the housing. To facilitate a smooth mating operation, the cable is electrically connected to the connection terminal, where at least one terminating portion of the connection terminal is fixed to a conductor element of the cable. However, the conventional connection terminals are generally designed for single use. If maintenance is required after the insertion of the cable into the connector, the connection terminal or the whole connector generally must be replaced, creating unnecessary waste and increasing cost.
There is a need for an electrical connector having a connection terminal where the cable may be removed from the connection assembly through a simple operation, and where the connection terminal may be reused.